Norman's Reversed Life
by pinkdiamond7
Summary: A new student named Amanda Delgado transfers to Blithe Middle School. She befriends Norman, Neil, and Salma. What would have happened if Amanda completely changed Norman and helps him with the school bullies? What if a little romance is involved? (;
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! What would have happened if someone special entered Norman Babcock's life? This is a fanfiction about a girl named Amanda Delgado that transfers to Blithe Middle School after being bullied at her old school. She befriends Norman, Neil, and Salma. And maybe there might be a little romance between her and Norman.(; Oh and by the way the story takes place at the beginning of the movie "ParaNorman". Hope you like! (:_

7:00 AM November 2

 **Amanda gets up to get ready for her first day at Blithe Middle School. She sluggishly gets out of bed to her closet and picks out an outfit. She then goes to the bathroom to brush her hair, wash her face, then puts on her makeup. (mascara, lip gloss, foundation, powder) After, she goes downstairs where her mom is making blueberry pancakes.**

Mrs. Delgado: Good morning, Amanda. Are you ready for your first day at your new school.

Amanda: Hey mom. Yeah I guess. I just don't want to get bullied again because of my good grades.

Mrs. Delgado: Just be yourself Amanda. They probably won't be as successful as you when there older.

 **Amanda chuckles as she eats her pancakes and watches YouTube videos. A little while later, her mom dropped her off at school.**

Mrs. Delgado: Have a good day.

Amanda: Ok bye.

 **As Mrs. Delgado drove off, Amanda made her way to the front of the school, she spotted a huge group of kids staring at some other kid. He had black spiky hair, a red jacket, and dark blue jeans. The group of kids just seemed to give him a blank stare. There was whispering and the bell rang. One big and bulky guy pushed the poor kid and he fell to the ground. His papers and books went everywhere. Amanda quickly walked over to him.**

Amanda: Oh my gosh! Are you ok? Here let me help you.

 **Amanda held out her hand and she helped him help. She picked up his belongings and gave them to him.**

Norman: Uh, yeah I'm ok. Thanks.

Amanda: I'm Amanda Delgado, and you are?

Norman: I'm Norman Babcock.

Amanda: Hi. So, I'm sorry that those people have to treat you like that. It's just so rude.

Norman: Yeah, but I've gotten used to it.

Amanda: Hey we should talk more. What's your first period?

Norman: Well, I have math right now. Then science, english, pe, history, and french.

Amanda: I actually have science and history with you.

Norman: Cool, well we can talk then.

Amanda: Ok bye Norman.

Norman: Bye.

 **Amanda couldn't wait until science so she could talk to Norman. She thought he was kind of cute.**

 _Ok so that was the first chapter and I can't wait to make the next one so, bye! (:_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 **Finally it was 2** **nd** **period, science. Amanda felt nervous to talk to Norman. She wanted to sit by him, but she was nervous to talk to her new crush. She walked inside and saw him sitting by himself in a table of 4. Everyone else had partners but him. The teacher walked up to her.**

Mr. Wilton: You must be the new student, Amanda Delgado. You may sit with Norman right there.

 **He pointed to Norman and she sat down right across from him and smiled.**

Amanda: Hey Norman.

Norman: Oh hey….Amanda was it?

Amanda: Yeah, that's me.

Amanda: Hey, so about earlier…

 **Amanda was then interrupted by Mr. Wilton while he was passing out a paper to each group.**

Mr. Wilton: Alright, good morning, hope you guys had a good weekend. Today in your groups, you guys are going to be working together on answering these 15 questions from the textbook in chapter 5. They are due at the end of class so get started.

 **There was silence between Norman and Amanda as Norman opened the book to chapter 5 and Amanda nervously fiddled with her pencil.**

Norman: So, do you want to get started?  
Amanda: Oh, yeah sorry.

Norman: It's ok. So I….I wanted to say thanks again for helping me earlier.

Amanda: No problem. I just hate seeing bullying. It makes me feel awful. Trust me, been there before.

Norman: You have been bullied before?

Amanda: Yeah, it's because people make fun of me for getting straight a's. They call me a nerd.

Norman: Wow, that's really mean. I…I'm sorry Amanda.

Amanda: It's fine. So what about you?

Norman: Well, all my life I had the ability to speak to the dead. People thought I was crazy. I get bullied her because of it. But, I can't help talking to them. I was born with.

Amanda: Oh, I'm really sorry Norman. I can't believe people would bully you like that. They could just be jealous of your special talent. I think that it's really cool that you can talk to the dead.

Norman: Really? You…you think it's special?

Amanda: Yeah! I think that It's really cool, you should be happy! It's a special gift because It's what makes you unique in a really good way.

 **Norman started blushing and he stared at the ground and put his hand behind his head.**

Norman: Oh, um thanks Amanda.

Amanda: You're welcome. And hey, don't let the haters bring you down. Just ignore them, there not worth your time. You deserve someone really special in your life.

Norman: Thanks. You…you know, I've never meet someone like you Amanda. Everyone else just bullies me and I don't usually get support from someone. But, you changed that and…yeah I know we just meet today but… I'm glad you transferred here. I don't feel alone anymore.

 **Norman started freaking out inside and was scared that he went too far. Amanda then started blushing and really started to like him.**

Amanda: Your sweet Norman.

Norman smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. They continued their work and finished before class was over. Class was almost over.

Norman: So, do you want to eat lunch me and my friends Neil and Salma?

Amanda: Sure.

Norman: Ok, since we have PE right before lunch, I can take you to where we eat.

Amanda: Ok.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

 **At lunch, Norman and Amanda sat down at a bench with Salma and Neil.**

Neil: Hey Norman! Who's this?

Norman: Oh, this is Amanda. It's her first day here.

Amanda: Hi!

 **They all introduced themselves and started eating lunch.**

Neil: So, Amanda how long have you been living here?

Amanda: Well, I actually live in the next town over. I still live in the same house, but I transferred schools, because I got picked on a lot by my 4.0 GPA. My mom is really protective of me and I wanted a blank slate in my life and to start over.

Salma: I have a 4.0 GPA also, so I guess were in the same boat.

Neil: That sucks that you got bullied.

Amanda: Yeah, I like this town much more than my old one. Everything is so close together and I like that. I always ride my bike around here.

Norman: I like to ride my bike around town to.

Neil: You guys are SO alike! You both like to ride bikes around town and get bullied.

Salma: I ship you two.

Amanda and Norman both blushed and looked at each other. Amanda laughed nervously.

Amanda: We're….we're just friends that's all.

Neil: Oh, alright.

 **Things got awkward and no one talked for a while.**

 **Later the bell rang to go to 6** **th** **period which was history for Amanda and Norman. They walked there together. Sadly there was a sitting chart in that class and they weren't sitting next to each other.**

 **When the bell rang at 3:00 to go home, Amanda walked to the parking lot to her mom's car.**

Mrs. Delgado: Hi, how was school?  
Amanda: Oh my gosh, wow amazing….

Mrs. Delgado: Really? Wow, you look so happy!

Amanda: Yes, I love this school. I made some new friends Norman, Salma, and Neil. Norman is so cute and he got bullied just like me and we have so much in common. I feel so comfortable here and I'm so excited to come back tomorrow!

Mrs. Delgado: I'm really glad to hear that, I knew this would be a good experience for you. Do you have homework?

Amanda: Just a math worksheet. What's dinner?

Mrs. Delgado: Pizza. Also, since today was your first day, we're going to get ice cream after dinner.

Amanda: Yes!

 **When Mrs. Delgado left the school parking lot, Amanda spotted Norman walking down the street.**

Amanda: (Pointing at Norman) Oh my gosh, that's Norman!

Mrs. Delgado: Oh, he's a cutie.

 **When Amanda got home she grabbed a bag of chips and some lemonade. She went upstairs to her bedroom and sat down on her bed. She ate her food while watching YouTube videos. After, she started her homework. At 4:00 she decided to ride her bike to Blithe Hollow to hopefully see Norman. She rode around for about 30 minutes but never saw him. She was starting to get bored and she was about to turn around and head home, but she heard a voice.**

Norman: Amanda!

 **Amanda turned around and saw Norman riding up toward her on his bike.**

Amanda: Hey, Norman! What's up?

Norman: Nothing much, you?

Amanda: Just bored.

Norman: Same, do you want to ride around and watch the sunset. I know a good place on the top of the highest hill about a 20 minute ride from here.

Amanda: Sure, that sounds fun!

 **They rode together and had small talk about school and life. It was almost 5 when they got there. The sun was starting to go down, it was November so it's starting to get dark earlier. They parked their bikes up against a tree and walked up to the top of the hill. Amanda felt tense and nervous while walking up the hill. She slipped on some moss and fell to the ground.**

Norman: Are you ok?!

 **Norman helped her up and Amanda started blushing.**

Amanda: Yeah, I'm fine. I'm so clumsy, oh my god.

Norman: Ok, I'm really sorry. I should have warned you that it's kind of slippery at some parts. Here I can hold your hand the rest of the way up. If….if you want. I've fallen a few times to, getting up here.

Amanda: (Blushing and giggling) Um, ok.

 **They held hands the rest of the way up.**

Amanda: Thanks. Wow you can see the whole town from here. It's beautiful, epically with all the fall leaves.

 **The sunset was gorgeous with different shades of pink, yellow and orange.**

Norman: I've never seen the sunset like this before. It's…It's beautiful.

 **At that time, the rays of the sun shimmered over Amanda's hair, face, and eyes. There was a slight breeze and Norman looked over at her right when a slight breeze rolled by and blew some of Amanda's beautiful long blonde hair back. Amanda is a very beautiful blonde and Norman thought so to. He kept staring at her, he's never seen someone so beautiful before. And nice. He felt Amanda was like a gift from Heaven. A miracle. He did not want to mess this up.**

Amanda: Thanks for taking me here, this is gorgeous.

Norman: No problem. So what do you want to do now?

Amanda: My dinner's at 6, so I should head back at around 5:45. We got 30 minutes. We can just talk if you want.

Norman: Ok, so tell me about yourself. What was your old school like?

Amanda: Not good. You already know that I got bullied because of my grades. I didn't really have any friends. It sucked. I felt like I was living a nightmare. I would cry most days after school. My mom noticed my depression and she decided it would be a good idea if I transferred to a new school and start over. I'm really thankful and happy she made that decision. Another reason why I had depression is because my parents divorced about a year ago. I was really upset, all 3 of us did everything together. And…uh..I haven't told anyone this but, I've even had some thoughts of committing suicide.

Norman: Suicide?! No don't, that's not the answer. Please don't ever kill yourself. I can help you.

Amanda: it's ok Norman, I'm fine now. Ever since, my mom transferred me here, I lost most of my sadness. My dad I still see him on the weekends. Everything's fine with me. But what about you, weren't you bullied too?

Norman: Yeah. But I try to ignore them. And like you said in science today. It's a special talent I have and I should be proud of it.  
Amanda: Yes! They're just jealous and rude. Ignore them. I think it's really cool you can talk and see the dead, I wish I can do that.

Norman: Yeah, It's pretty cool.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amanda: It's almost 6, I should probably start heading home. Thanks again for showing me this place. If we ever need to meet up somewhere, we should meet here.

Norman: Good idea. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Amanda.

Amanda: Good night, Norman.

 **Amanda rode home really happy. She was so excited for school tomorrow. When she got home, her mom was sitting on the couch on her phone.**

Mrs. Delgado: Hi, Amanda! How was your bike ride.

Amanda: Awesome! I saw Norman and he toke me to this hill and we talked for a while. I'm really starting to like him! Is the pizza on its way?

Mrs. Delgado: Wow, that's great! You guys would be so cute together. Yes the pizza's on its way.

Amanda: Ok.

Suddenly, Mrs. Delgado got an email from her mom. She read it and fell in a state of sadness.

Mrs. Delgado: Oh no…..

Amanda: What happened?

Mrs. Delgado: (tearing up) Grandma's….in the hospital…..she's dying…

Amanda: Oh no….oh my god…..

 **Amanda ran upstairs to her bedroom and closed the door. She fell on her bed and started crying. She was clutching her pillows and felt horrible. She was really close with her Grandma and she felt her depression was going to come back. The thought of taking medication every day, the thought of losing her grandma, and feeling very sad, made her nauseous and even more sad.**

Amanda: (crying) I wish I had Norman's number, I need to talk to him right now. I feel so lonely right now. I need to get his number tomorrow at school.

 **When the pizza came, Amanda ate it sadly, took a shower, read a book, and went to bed. When she was laying in her bed, she felt so alone because she didn't have Norman's number and she really wanted to talk to him. When she woke up the next morning, she was excited for her second day at Blithe Hollow Middle School. She was excited to see Norman. He was like the man of her dreams. He had the sweet personality and cute face that she always wanted in a guy.**

Amanda: (thinking) He's perfect…..

 **When Amanda walked onto campus, she had her earphones in her phone and listening to her current favorite song, "The Ocean" by Mike Perry and Shy Martin. She thought that song reminded her of Norman. She was walked inside the main building to her locker. Her locker was next to Salma's. She was standing there studying for the next math test.**

Amanda: Hey Salma!

Salma: Oh, hey Amanda! What's up?

Amanda: nothing much, have you seen Norman?

Salma: Yeah, he's at his locker down the hall. He's probably cleaning the front of it…..again. Poor guy.

Amanda: What do you mean?

Salma: You'll see.

 **Amanda walked down the hall and saw Norman, he was cleaning the front of his locker which had black ink smeared all over it.**

Amanda: Hey Norman.

Norman: (sadly) Oh hey Amanda….

Amanda: Are you ok? Why are you cleaning the front of your locker, what's that black ink?

 **Norman didn't say anything he took a deep breath and took out his phone. He went on his photos and showed Amanda a picture of his locker and it said LOSER in big print. Amanda was speechless.**

Amanda: What the…. Who did this? He deserves to be smacked…

Norman: It was Alvin.

Amanda: This Alvin guy should be suspended. You don't deserve this crap. I can't take this anymore I'm going to the principal's office right now. I can't bear to see you get bullied again.

Norman: No, it's ok. If Alvin finds out you turned him in, he's going to start bullying you too and he'll bully me even more.

 **Amanda didn't know what to do. She then though of her grandma because she always helped her out in sticky situations. Then she remembered she was in the hospital and is dying. Amanda started crying.**

Norman: Amanda are you ok? It's ok, I'm fine, I'm used to the bullying.

Amanda: (crying) My grandma's dying….. We were so close, she helped me out during my depression. I don't know what I'm going to do when she passes away and I don't know who'll help my depression.

Norman: I….I'm so sorry Amanda. That must be very hard. I remember when my grandma died. At least I can still see her, because I'm able to talk to the dead. I'll help you through this, promise.

Amanda: Thanks Norman, thanks for being there for me. I'll help you through this too. Hey what's your number by the way?

 **They swapped numbers and the bell rang. Norman put his hand on her arm as he walked to 1** **st** **period.**

Norman: (smiling) Everything will be ok, I'll see you in science.

Amanda: Ok, thanks.

 **Amanda toke a deep breath, checked herself in the mirror, and walked to 1** **st** **period as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Later during 6** **th** **period history class, Mrs. Henscher was rehearsing the play "** _The Witch's Curse"._ **The play is an extra credit opportunity for the class, that if the student chooses to partake in it, their grade will go up 5 percent. Half of the class took part in it, while the rest of the class sat in the audience and worked on classwork. Since they've been working on this for 3 weeks already, it's a little too late for Amanda to take part in the play. She had to do work in the audience, but she definitely was going to watch the play on Thursday night.**

Mrs. Henscher: Alright everyone, take it from the top. (Sighs) what is it now, Salma?

Salma: Why does the witch always have a pointy hat and a broom stick? I don't think this is historically accurate Mrs. Henscher.

Mrs. Henscher: It's not supposed to be! It's supposed to sell postcards and keychains. So let's try it again! Top of page 6, Norman!

Norman: The founding fathers of Blithe Hollow, discovered an evil witch amongst them…..

Mrs. Henscher: NO, NO NORMAN! With gusto, like this….

 **Mrs. Henscher read the page in a very enthusiastic way. Amanda was just laughing the whole time, she thought Mrs. Henscher was hilarious.**

Mrs. Henscher: Now I want you try to that again! My reputation is at stake here!

Amanda: (Whispering to kid next to her) Her reputation is already at stake.

 **The kid next to Amanda started laughing as well when Norman started to see things in the corner of the gym. The next thing he knew the whole room was turning into some forest. He was shocked and confused. But then he heard Mrs. Henscher's loud voice.**

Mrs. Henscher: Norman! Are you listening to me, boy?

 **The whole class laughed except for Amanda, Neil, and Salma. They were confused as well as to what just happened to Norman. Later on at the end of the day, Amanda was walking to Norman's locker to ask what happened. When she got there, she saw that on Norman's locker, it said "see you tomorrow, freak". She felt really bad and mad about all this bullying.**

Amanda: Hey Norman.

Norman: Hey Amanda.

Amanda: What happened in history?

Norman: I don't know. The whole gym started to turn into a forest or something. Then some of the students started to turn into zombies or dead people, it was weird. But then before anything else happened, Mrs. Henscher started yelling at me.

Amanda: Oh wow, that's really weird. Does it mean anything? Do you know why this happened, has this ever happened to you?

Norman: Not really. But for some reason, it kind of reminds me of the witch's curse.

Amanda: The play?

Norman: Yeah.

Amanda: Huh. How much homework do you have?

Norman: Kind of a lot. I have to study for a huge math test tomorrow, remember my lines for the play on Thursday, finish a French worksheet, and finish and type up an essay for English.

Amanda: Oh, ok.

 **When Norman was walking home he came in contact with his uncle, Mr. Prenderghast.**

Mr. Prenderghast: Do you know who I am?

Norman: Yes, but I was told I can't talk to you. Sorry.

Mr. Prendeghast: And you wanna know why, you're not supposed to talk to me? I can see ghosts too. And I know that's not all you've been seeing lately, is it? Bad omens, things you can't quite explain. Strange faces, peering through the veil. And I bet no one told you about the witch's curse, did they?

Norman: Actually, we're learning about it at school.

Mr. Prenderghast: (sighs) There's something you need to know, it's the most important thing, you'll ever hear. The fate of everyone depends on it! Now listen close, the witch's curse is real! You're the one that has to stop it. (starts wheezing) You have to use your gift…(cough) to talk to the dead (cough cough). Because if you don't….the witch will…(cough) (cough). Oh this is the most important thing of all. You've got to (cough) you've got to….(cough) (cough).

 **Norman then started to run home as fast as he could. He was creeped out by his weird uncle.**

 **It was only Tuesday, but Amanda felt like this week was going by so slow. She felt it should already be Thursday or Friday. When she got home, she went up to her room to get her homework done as soon as possible. After at around 5:30, she was listening to music and looking out her window to watch the sunset. It wasn't as gorgeous as the evening before, but it was still beautiful. She thought of Norman and was wondering if he was looking at the sunset at the same time too. He was.**

Norman's POV

Norman: (sighs) All this homework is stressing me out. The sunset looks pretty though. Looking at the sunset last night with Amanda was so nice. It was really nice to just sit down and talk with someone who actually cares and understands me. I would have done that again today, but all this homework got me shook. At least we got each other's number.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Wednesday**

 **Nothing much happened on Wednesday except that Amanda invited Norman to hang out at her house and work on a group history project together.**

 **Thursday**

 **It was Thursday. The day of "** _ **The Witch's Curse"**_ **play and the day before the witch's anniversary. It was the morning and Amanda just woke up. She went downstairs to see what her mom made for breakfast. When she got down there she saw that nothing was on the stove or the counter. In addition, her mom wasn't even in the kitchen or living room. She went back upstairs to her mom's room. She found her sitting on her bed with her hands over her face. She looked like she had been crying. Her face was red and wet with tears. Deep down, Amanda knew what was wrong.**

Amanda: Mom…..

Mrs. Delgado: Amanda…..(sniffs and sighs deeply) I have some very bad news….Your grandma…..is…(sighs)…dead….

 **Amanda felt her whole word was crashing down. She felt her heart sink through her body. She walked back to her room feeling dizzy and her vision was blurry. She fell on her bed and cried her heart out. She stayed home from school that day. She texted Norman to tell him what happened. Here's the conversation…..**

 _7:07_

 _Amanda: Hey, I'm not going to be in school today. My grandma passed away early this morning and I'm feeling really horrible ); I'm still going to your play tonight though..._

 _7:34_

 _Norman: Aww, Amanda I'm so sorry…I'll help you through this… ): Text or call me if you ever need anything._

 _7:43_

 _Amanda: Thanks Norman. I guess I'll see you at the play. ):_

 **The rest of the morning didn't go well for Amanda. She was falling into depression again just like when her parents divorced and when she was getting bullied. Things were also a little tense for Norman. All day at school, he felt worried and sad for Amanda. He wanted to do something nice for her. He decided that after school, he would walk to Walgreens and get Amanda a little stuffed bear and some chocolate…**

 **3:00**

 **School was over for the day and Norman was walking to Walgreens to get the bear and chocolates and then walk over to her house and surprise her with the gifts. He even decided to get her mom a little something to. He got to her house at about 3:40. Mrs. Delgado answered the door.**

Mrs. Delgado: Hello, Norman. Amanda's upstairs in her room. What do you have there?

Norman: A little bear and some chocolate for Amanda. I even got you a little house plant. I'm really sorry about your guy's lost. I remember when my grandma passed away as well, it was hard for my family.

Mrs. Delgado: Oh thank you Norman, you are a charmer. Amanda is very lucky to have you as a friend.

Norman: Oh, thank you.

 **Norman gave the house plant to Mrs. Delgado and went upstairs to Amanda's room. She was sitting on a chair by her window and listening to "Starving" by Hailee Steinfeld. That song also reminded her of Norman. Norman knocked on her door and walked in.**

Norman: Hey, Amanda: How are you?

Amanda: Oh my gosh, Norman! What are you doing here?

Norman: I came to see how you're doing and I brought you a little something. Here.

Amanda: I'm doing ok, thanks for asking. (gasps) A teddy bear and some chocolate! Aww, Norman you didn't have to do that. But thank you, this is really sweet.

Norman: No problem. I even got a house plant for your mom.

Amanda: Oh wow. You are so nice and sweet. I can see you really care about us. No one's ever done anything nice like this for us before. Hey! Would you like to stay for dinner?

Norman: Sure, I'll just have to text my mom and say I'm staying here for a while.

Amanda: Ok, I'll ask my mom.

Amanda: Hey mom, can Norman stay for dinner?

Mrs. Delgado: Well…your dad is coming by for dinner and him and I have to talk about me having full custody over you when we finalize the divorce. But…I guess Norman can join if he wants to and it's ok with his parents.

Amanda: Ok.

Amanda: My mom said you can stay for dinner, but my dad is going to be here for dinner.

Norman: I thought your parents were divorced.

Amanda: They are…we'll they're finalizing it. He's just coming here because they're going to talk about my mom having full custody over me.

Norman: Oh, ok. My mom said I can stay.

Amanda: Ok cool because, they could get into a heated argument. And whenever they do, it really scares me because, I'm always scared he's going to start abusing me or my mom. I always feel alone when that happens, so if it does then I'm glad you would be here.

Norman: Really? That is scary. My parents get into heated arguments all the time because of me.

Amanda: Is it because of you talking to ghosts?

Norman: Yeah.

Amanda: Oh, I'm sorry…How do you deal with that?

Norman: I just live with it, just like the bullying at school. I feel like I disappointed them. My dad is most upset about, while my mom understands it. He wishes I was never born with it. Sometimes I think that to.

Amanda: (puts hand on Norman's shoulder) Oh Norman…I'm so sorry…If it makes you feel better, I think your gift of talking to the dead is very cool. It's what makes you unique and special in your own way. If anything, I wish I was able to do what you can do. And the kids pick on you because, maybe…maybe there jealous or…or scared. They make fun of you because they don't know what to say or maybe there just stupid idiots that have nothing better to do.

Norman: Yeah, you might be right.

Amanda: Anyways, to wait on dinner, do you want to work on homework together?

Norman: Sure, we can work more on that history project too.

 **At around 6:00 it was time for dinner. Amanda and Norman went downstairs and sat down at the dining table. Mrs. Delgado brought the chicken noodle soup to the table and they all sat down. Then the doorbell rang. Mrs. Delgado looked nervous as she sat up to answer the door. It was Amanda's dad.**

Mrs. Delgado: Hi, Brett.

Brett: Hello, Claire.

Mrs. Delgado: Uh, come in. We were just about to eat.

Brett: Ok…hello Amanda.

Amanda: Hi, dad…this is Norman.

Norman: Hello, sir.

Brett: Hello, Norman. Hey….you're the weirdo that can talk to ghosts. Amanda, I don't want you hanging around this mental case.

Mrs. Delgado: Brett!

Amanda: Dad! Norman's a very cool and polite guy. He can be here if he wants, he's a really good friend. You just don't know him.

Brett: I know about all the stuff, I've heard about him, he's a freak show. If you two ever get married, I won't show up to the wedding. And I hope you two never have kids either, because I don't want my grandkids to be a freak like you Norman. Amanda, you are way too good for this loser.

Mrs. Delgado: Brett! You take that back now! Norman is a very nice boy. (sighs) Let's just all sit down for some dinner!

 **They all sat down around the table. It was a very awkward dinner. They all ate in silence. After they were done eating Claire and Brett were going to talk about Claire having full custody over Amanda.**

Mrs. Delgado: Amanda, Norman, do you guys mind going upstairs while Brett and I talk.

 **When Amanda and Norman went into Amanda's room, they sat on her bed.**

Norman: That was an awkward dinner.

Amanda: Yeah it was. Let's listen to what they're going to say…..

Mrs. Delgado: Please, Brett! Can I please have full custody over Amanda? She needs me now more than ever.

Brett: No she doesn't! She's a mature young lady, she can fend for herself.

Mrs. Delgado: She's just a kid!

Brett: I'm going to prove to the court, I'm a better parent. I'm going to win full custody.

Mrs. Delgado: No, Brett! You can't! You won't!

Brett: Give me one good reason, why you think you are the better parent.

Mrs. Delgado: I know I am, I will never let Amanda live with you. You are a creep and just plain rude and untrustworthy.

Brett: Oh is that so… Is that a knife I see.

 **Brett walked over to the knives and picked up the biggest one.**

Mrs. Delgado: Brett….please…no…

 **Amanda and Norman crept quietly by the stairs to see what was happening. Amanda was very scared about what Brett just said about the knives. She, Norman, and Mrs. Delgado watched in horror as Brett slowly walked back to Mrs. Delgado.**

Brett: No one ever speaks to me like that. You'll regret that…

 **As Brett was getting closer to Mrs. Delgado, she ran into the bathroom and locked the door.**

Brett: You bitch!

 **Amanda and Norman quietly ran back into Amanda's room and locked the door. They both sat down on the bed, scared and shocked. Amanda grabbed her phone to call the cops.**

Amanda: Hello? 911? We need help! My dad is a psycho and he grabbed a knife and it looked like he was going to threaten to kill my mom!

Operator: Ok, someone's on the way. Where is your father?

Amanda: He's downstairs, but he might try to come up to my room!

Operator: Ok, stay calm. Help is on the way.

 **Amanda hung up and started crying. Her and Norman were hugging each hoping to live tonight.**

Amanda: I'm so scared, Norman.

Norman: Me to.

Amanda: Norman, this is so cliché, but I need to tell you that…I…like you…

Norman: Really?

Amanda: Yeah…

Norman: well, I….I like you to. Do you…Do you want to be my girlfriend?

Amanda: Yes! If we live…

Norman: Oh shoot, the play is at 7:30 and it's 6:30! I forgot.

Amanda: Oh, that's right. I think we'll get there on time and I hope the police hurry.

 **The police arrived 3 minutes later and banged on the door.**

Police: Police, open up!

 **Amanda and Norman ran downstairs and quickly swung open the door.**

Amanda: We don't know where he went, he might be hiding around here. My mom is still in the bathroom. I'll get here. (pounds on bathroom door) Mom, it's me Amanda! The police are here.

 **Mrs. Delgado unlocked the door and walked out. She hugged Amanda and Norman while the police went around the house to search for Brett. About a minute later, they walked out with Brett in handcuffs.**

Police: We found him hiding in the laundry room, he's going to jail.

 **They asked Mrs. Delgado, Amanda, and Norman some questions and left. They were all pretty shaken up about the whole thing, but they were still going to the play to watch Norman perform. At 6:50 Mrs. Delgado drove Norman home. And at 7:30, everyone was at the play and it was about to begin…**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **The curtains opened and Amanda smiled when she saw Norman dressed up in his pilgrim costume. She thought her new boyfriend looked really cute in it. She also smiled when she saw Salma and Neil. They were all singing the theme song out of tune and honestly it sounded awful. Salma didn't even put effort into signing the song, she just stood there.**

Kids singing horribly: "It must be the season of the witch, yeah, must be the season of the witch"

Person in audience: You suck.

Salma: (sighs) I curse you accusers to die a horrible and gruesome death and rise from your graves as the living dead, your souls doomed to an eternity of damnation.

 **Alvin and a few other kids were pretending to die and were falling on the ground. Norman was like wth and Amanda started to laugh, she thought this was as funny as rehearsals.**

Alvin: (puts hand in air) AHHHHHHH, uhhhh! (puts hand back down)

 **The audience clapped while the kids got back up and everyone but Salma, Neil, and Norman chanted "Kill the Witch" multiple times. Salma looked really annoyed, as Norman all of a sudden heard an owl. He turned around to find one by the stage lights.**

Norman: What?

 **The kids chanting "Kill the witch" got more slower and distorted to Norman as he started spacing out and the owl flew across the stage on top of Neil's costume. Neil turned to look towards Norman and look confused as he saw Norman staring at him weird.**

Neil: What?

 **The owl then flew right by Norman and the whole stage started to turn into the forest again.**

Norman: Oh, no. Not again.

 **Then right before his eyes, the whole stage was gone and he dropped his pitchfork as Norman realized he was alone in the forest. He then started to hear voices in the distance.**

Person: Witch, we know you're out there!

 **Norman accidentally stepped on a twig and he gasped as it made a noise.**

Person: There!

Norman: No!

Person: Witch.

 **Norman ran away as soon as he saw the people were approaching him. All of a sudden, Norman was trapped as branches blocked his path and some grabbed him. They pulled him up and the tree started to grow a face.**

Tree: (In a distorted tone) The dead are coming!

 **Norman screamed as he heard Neil's voice. The tree's face then turned into Neil's face.**

Neil: Hey buddy, are you ok?

 **Norman screamed again.**

Norman: The dead are coming!

 **The crowd gasped as Norman ran and fell off the front of the stage.**

Mrs. Babcock: Norman!

Amanda: Oh my gosh! Mom did you see that?

Mrs. Delgado: Yes, I did! I hope he's ok!

Amanda: Me too, poor Norman.

 **Norman groaned in pain as people tried to comprehend what he just said.**

Mitch: Did he just say the dead are coming?

Mr. Babcock: No, no no!

Norman: Yes! The tree told me!

Amanda: Oh my god…

 **The crowd gasped again as Neil was shocked and looked away in disappointment and in betrayal as Norman looked back at him. Norman then stared back at the ground in embarrassment and sadness. He couldn't believe he acted like a fool in front of the whole town and in front of his new girlfriend.**

Norman: (thinking) I'm so embarrassed. Amanda probably wants to break up with me now after that.

 **Now Norman, and his parents were driving home and his dad was very upset.**

Mr. Babcock: This is where it stops! It's one thing to be a mental case in front of your family! Not the whole freaking town! There's not going to be any more talking to ghosts or grandma's. Or what is it now?

Mrs. Babcock: I think it's trees?

Mr. Babcock: (groans) Ugh, you are grounded, you hear me!

Norman: (sighs) This is ridiculous. I wish everyone could see what I see. I didn't ask to be born this way.

Mr. Babcock: Funny, neither did we. (mumbling) Ahh, these kids…

Norman looked up to his mom in hope. She turned to look at him as well, but he turned away angrily.

Mrs. Babcock: You know, sometimes people say things that seem mean, but they do it because they're afraid.

Norman: (getting out of car) He's my dad, he shouldn't be afraid of me.

Mrs. Babcock: He's not afraid of you, he's afraid for you.

 **Norman slowly and sadly walked inside his house. When he got inside, he saw his sister, Courtney talking on the phone in the living room.**

Courtney: Yeah and I was like what the heck is she wearing. A trash heap? Ha, she's never going to get a boyfriend if she doesn't get her act together. (sees Norman) Hold on, I'll call you back. Hey Norman, how was the lame-o-than play.

Norman: (sighs) Not good.

Courtney: What happened?

 **Norman explained everything to Courtney.**

Courtney: Wow, ok…

Norman: Yeah…I'm going to text my girlfriend. I don't know if she likes me anymore though, because of what happened tonight.

Courtney: Woah, hold up! When the heck, did you get a girlfriend?

Norman: Today, actually.

Courtney: Sucks for her.

Norman: Ugh, she's really nice.

Courtney: She probably is only dating you, because she feels sorry for you.

Norman: She feels bad about me, but that's not why she's dating me. She's dating me because she cares about me and I care about her. We have like a special bond.

Courtney: Whatever you say, freak.

 **Norman went upstairs to his room and sat on his bed. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and looked at Amanda's messages. He wanted to text her, but he didn't know what to say. He was also kind of worried that Amanda lost interest in him after tonight and that she was going to break up with him at school tomorrow. Before he could think anything else, his phone chimed.**

 _Amanda: Hey, are you ok? ):_

 _Norman: Not really. ):_

 _Amanda: What happened?_

 _Norman: I don't know. I had a visions about the witch or something._

 _Amanda: The witch's curse?_

 _Norman: I think so…_

 _Amanda: Wow…_

 _Norman: You probably think I'm crazy now after what happened tonight. It's ok if you want to break up with me. I'm probably just the reason, why you could get bullied for dating me._

 _Amanda: No, Norman. It's ok, I want to be with you. I don't care what people think. I'm really happy dating you. (:_

 _Norman: Really! That's good. I'm really happy dating you too. (:_

 _Amanda: I have to go study now. If you need anything, text me. (: 3_

 _Norman: Ok, thanks. 3_

 **Before, Amanda started studying, she was looking out her window out in the moonlight sky. She was listening to music with earphones. She was listening to Needed Me- R3hab Remix by Rihanna, Know Better/ Forever Boy by Ariana Grande, Into You- 3LAU Remix by Ariana Grande, Closer by the Chainsmokers, All We Know by the Chainsmokers, and Disturbia by Rihanna. All those songs once again remind her of Norman. Lots of songs remind her of Norman, because she likes him so much. She procrastinated for like 20 minutes listening to those songs and looking out the window. By then it was about 8:00. She started to study for about 2 hours and went to bed at 10.**

 **Friday**

 **It was Friday. The last day of the school week and… the day of the witch's curse…**

 **Everyone was at school by their lockers. Norman was walking down the hallway while lots of the kid were mocking him about what happened at the play last night.**

Boy: Look! It' as ab-Norman!

Girl: What did the tree tell you today, Norman?

 **Amanda saw him and walked up to him.**

Amanda: Hey, Norman.

Norman: (sadly) Hey, Amanda…

Amanda: Just ignore them…Hey! All of you! Shut up! Leave Norman alone!

Boy: Ohhh, new girl? What are you going to do about it?

Amanda: Just stop bullying him, ok? It's not cool.

 **Norman then walked into the bathroom and sat inside a stall.**

Amanda: God, what the hell is wrong with all of you? I think Norman's ability to talk to the dead is amazing! You guys are just a bunch of assholes that have nothing better to do in your own lame lives! Again, LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE!

 **Everyone gasped as they found out they were dating.**

Girl: EWWW, gag me with a spoon!

Boy: Why are you dating that freak?

Amanda: I care about him unlike you bitches! I'm done here!

 **Meanwhile in the bathroom, Norman was sitting in the stall looking sad. All of a sudden, he saw toilet paper move on its own and he felt someone's presence coming. Then the metal tube that the toilet paper was held starting to shake and it came off and hit the stall wall. The toilet paper went all over the floor. Then, the tiles on the wall started to move as well and the toilet that Norman was sitting on started to move around abruptly. Even the walls caved in for a few seconds.**

Norman: WOAH! WOAH! (coughs) AHHHH! (screams)

 **Norman screamed again as he climbed on to the top of the toilet. Then all the movement stopped. The toilet seat then started to creak as it opened up and Norman gasped. When the seat fully opened, Norman saw Mr. Prenderghast's face smooshed into the toilet bowl.**

Norman: You… you died?

Mr. Prenderghast: (getting out of toilet) Yeah, but I've got some unfinished business here.

Norman: (groans) Ugh, couldn't you have used another stall?

Mr. Prenderghast: My ghost isn't going anywhere until I pass on my duty to another. (laughs) And that would be you.

Norman: Me?! No, no no. You must have it wrong.

Mr. Prenderghast: Oh, it's you alright! I've been holding back the witch's curse for years. But now I'm dead. It has to be you…

Norman: But I… I don't know what any of it means.

Mr. Prenderghast: It means the past is coming back to haunt you!

 **Before Norman's eyes, the bathroom turned into the forest again. Norman looked around scare and confused.**

Mr. Prenderghast: Time is running out! The anniversary of the witch's death is tonight! The ghost is going to wake up! And when she does, she'll raise the dead! You've got to keep her in her grave.

Norman: But, I'm just a kid! How am I supposed to stop it?

 **The forest vanished away and they were back in the bathroom.**

Mr. Prenderghast: Read from the book, at the spot the witch was buried.

Norman: What…what book?

Mr. Prenderghast: The one in my hands.

 **Norman looked at Mr. Prenderghast's hands, but the book wasn't there.**

Mr. Prenderghast: Not these hands! My other hands… the me that's at home in my studies starting to smell a little funny. Get the book and read from it, before the sun sets…tonight.

Norman: But…but this is crazy!

Mr. Prenderghast: Do I look crazy to you?

 **There was some toilet paper on his face and he blew it out of face. He then flew up into Norman's face.**

Mr. Prenderghast: Tell me you'll do this?

Norman: I…I.

Mr. Prenderghast: SWEAR!

Norman: You…you mean like the "F" word?

Mr. Prenderghast: I MEAN PROMISE!

Norman: Ok, ok. I…I promise.

Mr. Prenderghast: …That'll do.

Norman: No! Mr. Prenderghast, wait!

Mr. Prenderghast: Sorry kid, I'm done her. I'm free! I'm finally free!

 **Mr. Prenderghast then started to disappear.**

Norman: No, you can't leave now!

Mr. Prenderghast: (laughing) Hahaha.

Norman: Please, I don't understand.

 **Mr. Prenderghast laughed and disappeared in a flash. The mirrors broke and the stall door broke off and flung into a urinal. Norman ran out of the bathroom and into the hallway. He ran past Neil, Salma, and Amanda who were all talking to each other.**

Neil: Norman?

Amanda: Norman? Wait! Bye Salma! Bye Neil!

Neil and Salma: Bye!

Neil: I wonder what's up with Norman?

Salma: Yeah, I can't believe there dating now.

Neil: I know right.

 **Norman ran outside and ran away from the school. Amanda caught up with him.**

Norman: Amanda! Why'd you come? You knew you should have stayed.

Amanda: I tried to warn you just to stay away. Oh my gosh, I love that song Heathens by Twenty One Pilots! Anyways, what's wrong? Why do you look so stressed out? By the way love that song by Twenty One pilots also. (laughs)

Norman: My uncle Mr. Prenderghast's spirit showed up and he said I have to stop the witch's curse tonight and I have no idea how to do it! I have to get this book at his house and read it at the spot the witch was buried.

Amanda: Oh my god…I'm going with you.  
Norman: No, I think I should do this on my own. I don't want you to get hurt.

Amanda: Are you sure? Norman, you don't have to do everything on your own. I can help you, I'm your girlfriend.

Norman: (sighs) Ok. Let's go…


End file.
